


Beating Hearts

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Choking, Collars, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, OMC dies, Oops, References to Abuse, Romance, Shower Sex, True Love, challenging, matings end by death, physical abuse (by OMC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may be mated but Theo will always want him.<br/>always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I received two similar prompts so this is for Becks and heart_less!
> 
> life is mega busy phew   
> enjoy!!!

He loved Stiles. 

He’s known the omega for years, loved him for even longer, but his affection went unnoticed. 

Stiles was mated. 

A collar symbolized this, the leather was bound around his slim neck with no buckle. 

Collars were frowned upon by the wolf community, it was argued that collars were barbaric and dehumanising for mated omegas, suggesting that average jewelry or accessories be used instead. 

Theo himself preferred rings. He often imaged seeing a band around the omegas finger symbolizing their mating, shimmering in the sun just like Stiles. 

_ “you can’t let him hurt you.” Theo said, holding Stiles close, hand rested comfortingly against his shoulder. “It’s not that simple.” the omega whimpered. His arms were riddled with black and blue marks, bruises blooming from his wrists to his collar bones, perhaps more on his torso.  _

_ Stiles’ mate was an alpha, aggressive and wealthy. Stiles was submissive, gentle and kind, destined to be a fantastic mother, Theo knew that.  _

_ His alpha abused that, disciplined Stiles like a slave.  _

_ A single tear fell to Theos chest, the hot liquid creating a dark spot on his shirt. “I’m going to stop this.” Theo declared, hand tight on Stiles. His inner wolf snarled, rage bringing him near foaming at the mouth. Stiles lifted his head, cheek rested on Theo’s collarbones. His cheek was slightly squished, eyes large and watery. He looked the portrait of misery and beauty. Theo loved him. _

_ “I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”  _

\----

He’s been planning this day for weeks. 

Theo could feel his wolf and alpha instincts clawing to the surface, hackles raised and ready to fight. Tonight he was challenging Stiles’ alpha. 

Matings were only broken by death, and Theo would take that chance. For Stiles. 

Theo could hear their argument from his place in the front yard, the muffled shouts of Stiles’ alpha sounded close to psychopathic. 

His demanding tone became louder when Theo approached the front door. His inner wolf lent it's strength, with a careful tug Theo managed to dislodge the doorknob, a loud crack and tinkle of broken locks silenced the mates inside. 

Theo made no attempt to hide his presence while entering their home. Stiles whimpered, immediately taking refuge behind the alpha. “Who is this?” Stiles’ alpha asked, eyes flashing a dangerous red. 

Stiles kept himself small behind the other man, near bundled in a corner. “I'm here to challenge you for mating rights.”

a stillness fell over the room, the other alpha scoffed at Theos boldness. 

The larger alpha lunged, nearly knocking Theo to the ground. The men scuffles on the polished wood floors, Stiles watching from a safe distance. 

Theo elbowed the alpha in the nose, a loud crack sounding. The alpha moaned in pain, Theo took his opportunity to stand and find a weapon. 

Theo firmly grasped a nearby lampshade, the plug violently ripped from the wall when he spun, the shades body crashing against the other alphas head.

The lamp shattered, now useless in Theos fist, creating shards across the floor. Theos concerns lingered on Stiles, what if the poor omega cut his perfect feet on the pieces?

A massive weight tumbled Theo to the ground, the massive body of Stiles’ alpha pinning Theo.

Meaty fingers clutched onto the man's throat, thumbs pushed against Theos Adams apple obstructing his wind pipe.

The large alpha was sweaty, huffing breath, his eyes were wild above Theo, rage and murderous intent clear in his eyes. 

Theo scrambled for something, anything to get this big lug off of him. 

His vision blurred at the edges, Theos chest ached, his lungs desperate for air.

A high pitched ring echoed in Theos ears, dizziness causing the room to spin when a sudden spray of blood speckled Theos nose and cheeks. 

The alpha tumbled over, massive paws releasing Theos bruised neck. The wolf gasped and sputtered, air rushing into his chest. 

Stiles, beautiful Stiles, stood with a brass candlestick in hand. The boy was trembling, tears in his eyes. 

Theos heart fluttered, the omega stood up for Theo, defended him! Affection bloomed in his chest.

His moment shattered when a pain filled groan came from the alpha, the large man fumbles to stand, a bruise darkening on his brow where blood dripped from the impact. 

“Stiles.” Theo called, the terrified omega jumped. Theo reached out, open hand asking for the candle stick holder. 

The omega whimpered, shaking hands nearly tossing the object to Theo. 

The alpha grunted when Theos strong hand gripped his balding head. With a raised arm he landed the first hit, impact splatter sprayed across the wall and table. Thwack after Thwack the alpha stopped moving, red covered Theos face and arms, little droplets found their way to Stiles’ bare feet and clothing. 

Silence filled the house, a brief clack sounding when the brass holder hit the floor, rolling away.

The alpha was dead, and Stiles was his. He opened his arms to the omega, embracing the other man for dear life. 

\----

The shower ran, warn clouds of steam filled the bathroom as the two men.stripped down. 

The omega, now collarless, guided Theo under the running water, red washing away and spiralling down into the shower drain. 

They kissed, Theos hands gripped Stiles’ hips posessively, hos heart thrummed against his chest as if this were a dream and he'd wake up at any moment. 

Stiles wrapped his thin arms around the alphas shoulders, fingers carefully brushed across the bruised marks on Theos throat. 

“I love you.” Stiles breathed, nuzzling the other man's hand when he pushed the omegas wet hair back from his face. Theo growled playfully, peppering kisses across the omegas flawless forehead and cheeks. 

“you're finally mine… I've wanted this for so long.” Theo pressed his nose into Stiles’ neck beneath his ear, the omega leaning to expose more of his throat for the alpha to scent. 

“Ah….” Stiles moaned when the heat of Theos tongue dragged against his pulse point. “take me alpha.” Stiles groaned, hitching his knee up to Theos hip, quickly caught by the alphas strong hand. 

Again they locked lips passionately, Theo pressed Stiles’ back against the tile wall. Their tongues met, playfully kitten licking at one another before Stiles allowed Theo to dominate, moaning wantonly into the man's mouth. 

Theos breathing became labored, his control quickly slipping from his fingers. He gripped the omegas cushy ass, spreading his cheeks with one hand, the other circling his hole. 

Slick poured from the omegas ass, his scent be coming sharp and eager. 

“let me fuck you.” Theo hissed into Stiles’ ear, to which the omega mewled in response. He turned the man, Stiles’ cheek and palms pressed against the shower wall, his back arched to present his soft ass to his alpha. 

Theo moaned at the sight, his potential mates wet glistening skin pushed buttons Theo didn't know he had. 

He pushed his hard cock between Stiles’ cheeks, grinding for a moment. His omega quickly became impatient, wiggling his rump to entice the already horny alpha.

Theo finally penetrated Stiles, the heat engulfed him. Without thought he pulled out almost completely, only his clocks head remained inside the omega, before violently pushing back in. 

Stiles released a shrill cry, inner wolf writhed from the deep feeling of fullness. Theo fucked the omega like a mad man, their grunts and moans echoed in the bathroom. “alpha! Alpha!” Stiles whimpered, neglected cock hung heavy between his legs, ready to burst. he dare not touch it. 

“cum for me. My omega.” Theo groaned, hips picking up speed. Stiles’ moans grew in volume and frequency when his prostate was abused head on, his knees buckled when he finally climaxed, cum and slick washing away with the shower spray.

The satisfied and exhausted omega hummed as Theo humped his insides, his knot growing exponentially. It took a few hard thrusts to push the bulb past Stiles’ hole, the pressure finally bringing him to orgasm. 

A wet heat filled Stiles, Theo panting against his neck. “alpha.” Stiles mewled, reaching behind to run his thin fingers through Theo's wet hair. “my omega.”


End file.
